Computerized mapping systems have been developed to search for, identify, and discover information about geographic locations. One form of such computerized mapping systems includes travel-planning Internet websites. With an excess of 50 million unique monthly users, such map sites are a very popular offering. Examples of such sites include AOL's MapQuest, Yahoo's Telcontar-based maps, and Microsoft's MapPoint.net suite. Such sites all work along the lines of a common model, as will now be described.
When a Web user asks for a new map view (e.g., by entering a postal address, or by clicking a navigation link next to a current map view), the user's Web browser sends to a Web server a request indicating the boundaries of the new map view. The Web server in turn extracts the corresponding vector-based map data from a database, and draws a bitmap image of the map. The server then converts the bitmap to an image format supported by the user's Web browser and returns the image, sometimes embedded in HTML, to the user's Web browser so that it can be displayed. Other map Web sites, such as Britain's MultiMaps or Australia's WhereIs utilize a raster-based map database instead. In these cases, it is not necessary to extract vectors and draw a map image. Rather, these functions are replaced by simply extracting the appropriate part of a larger, pre-rendered image.
Whether vector-based or raster-based, such existing map systems typically provide a computer-generated driving directions expressed in abstractions that are convenient for computers, such as “Stay on Main St. for 1.2 miles, and turn Right onto Center Street.” Although such directions provide useful information that can be effectively employed to reach an intended destination, they can only be used in a literal sense. Other than the meaning of the words making up the directions, there is no further guidance to the user.
What is needed, therefore, are digital mapping techniques that provide more information to the user.